Stared Out The Window
by thornberriess
Summary: On the one day, Mitsuhiko just silent. His eyes occasionally glancing at Asami who is moving fast; mixing hot and cold water into a container which is rarely touched in their small residence. Asami's face looks fine as always but Mitsuhiko could feel the curve lip of sign grief, which is trembling, but yet restraining. [Asami-Mitsuhiko; Tsuburaya sibling]


Mitsuhiko likes to sit near the window.

The reason was simply; he could peeks Mr. gardener's job or just see the birds perched on the electric wires. He likes to do this when he felt the brain is already saturated and can't process any information has been conveyed by Mrs. Kobayashi. If he at the home, Mitsuhiko does the same thing before sleep. He would sit on the edge bed, leaned his right shoulder against the wall, and looking to the night sky with colorful raisins (Mitsu said the stars looks like sweet topping on Professor Agasa's sandwich). Mitsuhiko never closes the curtains, except when it rains. Or when frightened.

But tonight is almost different, all access onto the outside was closed. There is no any sky object that he could see. The windows of the room are locked, complete with curtains that covering. Whose appear within limits of view just Asami with her full of worries face.

38,5 degrees Celsius, is how the thermometer shows his condition.

"Geez Mitsu, I've already said, don't playing under the rain! You'd be a fever. And I'm right, oh my ..." And Mitsuhiko feels annoyed when Asami is already screaming and staring him with her sharp eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, Sis," he said haltingly.

Mitsuhiko wants to continue his explanation and conveying some words which will cooling down the situation such as: **in other time I'll listen to you** or **I would go home if the class lesson is completed**, but Mitsuhiko's tongue felt numb for said anything. There is a guilt feeling which is so strong. So, something that Mitsuhiko can do is just apologize. To Asami who still frowning.

His eyes look wistful. Mitsuhiko shows his sorry face and hides behind the blanket that covered almost the entire body except for the head and the feet soles; he avoids the stare that feels full of anger. Asami exhaled slowly. Her hand moving closer to a part that always covered with bangs or a hat of the favorite soccer team, slowly. With a smile, she wiped the sweat dripping from her little brother's forehead with her palm. Creating warmth spread on the fingers which is at normal circumstances only met with a pen or keyboard only. And simultaneously warmed the patience that has been frozen for a long time.

"I'll take ijskap, kay!" She said.

Mitsuhiko just silent. His eyes occasionally glancing at Asami who is moving fast; mixing hot and cold water into a container that is rarely touched in their small residence. Asami's face looks fine as always. But Mitsuhiko could feel the curve lip of sign grief, which is trembling, but yet restraining. Asami putting the bowl on a wooden table, shifting position of nightlight with a glow began to fade. She is humecting two pieces handkerchief with the childhood name briefly before she put one of them on Mitsuhiko's forehead.

"Raise your arm!" She ordered, squeeze the other handkerchief.

"But, Sis ..."

Asami glared. "You said if you would obey me, aren't you?"

Mitsuhiko's eyeballs blinking rapidly. A little surprised because despite he was not yet pronounced anything, but somehow the sentence already delivered.

"Mitsu!"

Mitsuhiko nodded. He raised his arms slightly as had not a choice. But it's true, Mitsuhiko didn't have a choice anymore. Because his heart has determined that Asami is the 'mother' in chatty and impatient version. If he rebelled Asami, it means Mitsuhiko already against his real mother. Professor Agasa said, and Haibara Ai validated.

Asami compresses Mitsuhiko armpit with a warm handkerchief that slipped into the pajamas. She didn't undress her little brother cause fear he'll feel freezing. _Fear again_. Yes, she was strong, but there are so many that Asami feared. Only in a small scope, but all intertwined. And Mitsuhiko's condition the trigger is. _Fever is one form of body defense against disease, need not panic if the body temperature doesn't exceed 39.3 degrees Celsius or lasted no more than three days_; that is Asami knows. And she has told on Mitsuhiko and friends who like to stopping by. But the lines were written etched in the book was not entitled to obstruct all of her feelings to the one and only that Asami had.

"Well, now sleeping, kay!" She said as she pulled up the blanket to Mitsuhiko's neck. Tidy up the pleats to toe. Mitsuhiko nodded, his eyes slowly closed. Without knowing that Asami takes care him overnight. Sitting on the edge of the bed, opened the curtains parted and then looked at a star-filled night sky. As the Mitsuhiko does to cool down thoughts.

... and wait for Mom and Dad back, somewhen.

Two nights later, Mitsuhiko's room curtains no longer sealed. The reason is simply; on this morning Mitsuhiko's body temperature measured showing 37 degrees, meaning he is already healthy. And Mitsuhiko could stare at the sky again before he closed his eyes. But starting tonight, Asami's face remains at the limit of view. Smiling with her face full of joy. Wait until her little brother fell asleep to meet people who are likened to the moon and stars at nightsky. Since that time, Mitsuhiko likes to sit near the window.

...along Asami besides him.

"Good night, Sis."

"Good night, My Beloved Lil' Mitsu."

...

detective conan (c) gosho aoyama. what is ijskap in english? warm-up bag? heat-up bag? i cant found the specific translation. kindly help me if you have time haha. buat qaqa aqsha yang lg kangen dedeknya /hus


End file.
